The Nerd and Rebel
by doubletime twins
Summary: well, tittle explains all, sam's a rebel, freddie's the nerd, together they are perfect......please read


"She's a rebel" Freddie said to himself watching Sam

"Sam, Sam stop, you have to stop" Carly screamed over gibby's screams for help. Sam was beating him with a small tree branch for taking her book and showing everyone she was a bookworm

"No" she screamed back

"Sam stop" Freddie said trying to pull her back, luckily he was now stronger than her and managed to pull her off gibby

"Why should I" she screamed turning around to face Freddie

"Because, you can't get suspended again"

"fine" she said crossing her arms grabbing her bag and walking away, leaving gibby to lie on the floor covered in bruises, a scared to death Carly and a slightly shocked Freddie

Next day (Friday)

"Sam, stop what are you doing" Freddie asked running over to Sam who was beating a locker with her hammer that she now carried around

"My lunch" she said facing him, and then turning back to beating the locker

"I set it down and some kid took it, I did what you said and nicely asked for it back, but he said no, and put it in his locker, so now I'm getting it back" she said not looking away

"Define your nicely"

"I walked up behind him, took a deep breathe then said hey fudge wad, give me back my lunch" she said as politely as she could, which wasn't very nice

Freddie put his face in his hand, took a breathe, went up to Sam, grabbed her shoulders and said "Sam, when your trying to be nice, you can't say hey fudge wad, and you could try just a little more at the nicely saying thing" while shaking her

"Ok, I'll try better" she said breaking free, putting the hammer away and walking away from Freddie

Later in class

Freddie listened to Sam's soft laughing as she tried, not very hard though, to hide her laughing as she hit people with pieces of paper wadded up in balls, and watched them freak out, then she hit Ms. Briggs

Ms. Briggs started yelled words uncomprehendable as Sam, along with a few other students burst into laughter

"Sam, your gonna get yourself suspended again" Freddie said turning around to face her

"So, what's your point" she said uncaring

"If you get suspended again, you won't just be suspended; you will be expelled and put into juvenile delinquent center"

"Oh, that's a problem, fine I'll stop" and she sat back in her seat

Lunch

"I'm so bored" Sam complained and threw a tater tot at Freddie, but somehow it missed and hit some kid in the back of the head, and then he screamed food fight and Carly and Freddie ducked under the table while Sam joined everyone throwing food

"Sam, get down here, you know you will be blamed when a teacher asked who started this" Freddie said pulling at her arm

"No, I'm having fun" she protested

"Sam, get down here, now"

"Ok, ok gosh" and she ducked under the table with Carly and Freddie, when the teacher asked who started it, the kid got blamed

After lunch

"Hey Sam" Carly said coming up to her friend

"Yes, Carly" Sam said back not looking up from a paper

"Why do you keep listening to Freddie?"

"Cuz I like him, duh" Sam said not realizing what she said "oh my god, I just that out loud"

"I'm gonna go tell him"

"What"

"Bye Sam" Carly said running off towards her class, which she had with Freddie, while Sam went off to her class across the school

After class

"Hey Sam" Freddie said coming up to Sam who was at her locker, after Carly left

"Freddie" she replied not looking at him

"Wanna go out sometime" Freddie asked

"yeah, sure" she said not paying attentionMonday after Freddie and Sam's first second and third dates, which were Friday night, Saturday, and Sunday

Freddie and Carly walked into class to see picking a fight with another one of the school bullies

"She's defiantly" Freddie sighed and continued "a rebel, but she's mine"

"Yeah, who knew the rebel would like the nerd" Carly said smiling and walking away, leaving Freddie with Sam, who had finished her fight, which was about her liking Freddie

**This was a songfic (kinda) to she's a rebel by greenday. We were listening to it and it magically popped in my head, I hope you liked it!,**


End file.
